


The Wizard's Kama Sutra

by dangxiaolong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangxiaolong/pseuds/dangxiaolong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang get paired together on an essay for history of magic. A trip to the restricted section yields some interesting results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard's Kama Sutra

**Author's Note:**

> This is my RWBY secret santa gift for kajink on tumblr! I got the prompt from here: http://dangxiaolong.tumblr.com/post/127298882910/imagine-your-otp-hogwarts-edition

Blake Belladonna was a capable girl- strong, responsible, smart, resourceful, incredibly good at magic, and a number of other good things. What she _wasn’t_ was a slacker.

And yet, when the time had come in their History of Magic class for them to be sorted into pairs for a joint essay, she had gotten paired with someone who was apparently as averse to education as she was to haircuts, a Hufflepuff girl who was nothing if not popular, well known among all four houses. A girl with long blonde hair, an ample chest, and a wild streak a mile wide: Yang Xiao Long.

Blake didn’t _know_ Yang, but she certainly knew _of_ her. And she also knew that Yang wasn’t going to get her a passing grade. Yang was someone you went to for a party (the likes of which Blake never went to) or to do something crazy, like interrupt a lesson by flying into the classroom on broomsticks. She was _not_ the kind of person you wanted to be paired with for something that was half your grade.

Glancing over at the blonde in question, Blake twisted a strand of black hair between her fingers, wondering if perhaps she was being a bit harsh. After all, she hadn’t even had a conversation with the girl, much less studied with her. Although, she had a feeling “study” wasn’t a word that existed in Yang’s vocabulary.

Abruptly, Blake was startled out of her reverie as the professor dismissed class. The dark-haired girl carefully but quickly placed her quill and parchment in her bag, glad to be going to lunch. Maybe she could get some advice about her current situation from Neptune.

Exiting the classroom, the brunette was halfway down the hall before she heard a voice calling out to her.

“Blake! Hey, wait, Blake!”

Turning to see who was calling her, she was hardly surprised to see Yang coming to a stop in front of her, a friendly grin on her face that Blake didn’t attempt to return, not out of malice but out of habit.

“It _is_ Blake, right?” Yang asked, cocking a blonde brow at her. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, her tone full of admiration. “You’re really smart. You always get such good grades on your tests.”

“Yes, that’s my name. And that is generally what happens when you study.” the Ravenclaw girl replied.

Almost as if the blonde had set out to confirm her suspicions, she let out a loud laugh, one so contagious that it had the corners of Blake’s mouth twitching in amusement.

“That was a good one, Belladonna.” Yang said, shooting her a megawatt grin. “But I don’t _study_.”

The brunette crossed her arms, abruptly feeling flustered for no apparent reason. “Maybe this essay is the time to start.”

Yang’s smile faltered. “Oh man, you were serious?”

Blake rolled her eyes. “ _You_ may not be accustomed to studying, but _I’m_ not accustomed to failing. And I refuse to start now.”

The blonde seemed to almost deflate at the prospect of actually working hard at academics, but she nodded anyway.

“Are you busy tonight?” Blake asked. “We could study in the library.”

Quickly, Yang seemed to perk up again. “Yeah, all right! Catch you later!”

And then the blonde was turning away, heading down the hall away from her and leaving Blake wondering what exactly she was getting into.

 _Nonetheless_ , she mused, _maybe this won’t go as badly as I thought._

_***_

One week later, Blake was wondering if her situation could get any worse.

Oh, sure, Yang had _started out_ helping, on the first day. She was all too enthusiastic to retrieve the books Blake asked and even offer her (entirely incorrect) take on why the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 had occurred.

But every day after that, it seemed all of the blonde’s energy for academics had run out, so she simply sat next to Blake, doodling on scraps of parchment and balancing quills on her nose, and when she wasn’t doing _those_ things, she was attempting to engage Blake in _conversation_ , with questions like, “Hey, Blake, you’re halfblood right? Is it your mom or your dad that’s a human?”, and, “What’s your favorite shop in Hogsmeade?”, and “How do you feel about Quidditch?” _endlessly_ , and Yang was certainly lucky she was cute.

 _Wait, what?_ Blake paused, her amber eyes flitting up from the parchment lined with her neat cursive.

It was no secret to Blake that she was bisexual, no, but she hadn’t thought she would be interested in Yang. She hadn’t thought she would be interested in anyone at all, mainly because she was focusing on her studies.

Although, Blake had learned quite a lot about Yang in the last week, from her optimistic and friendly attitude (when she was questioning Blake on her interests even though the other girl was clearly working) to her caring and thoughtful side (when she brought Blake tea and a chocolate frog one of those long afternoons when Blake studied and Yang kept her company). She knew Yang had a little sister that had been sorted into Gryffindor, and she could inference that Yang had had to play mother to Ruby from the little bits of information she let slip. She also knew that Yang played Beater for Hufflepuff, and that she had a dog at home named Zwei.

Shaking her head slightly, Blake put her focus back on the assignment in front of her as she remembered their deadline.

“Hey Blake–” Yang began, but Blake cut her off.

“ _Yang_.” the brunette said, with what she considered to be endless patience. “I would _love_ to talk with you. But I am _trying_ to ensure we don’t fail the year. So please, if you would, be _quiet_.”

Lavender eyes blinked once, then twice, before the blonde nodded solemnly. “You got it, Kitten.”

About ten minutes passed before Yang spoke again, although thankfully she was referring to the assignment this time.

“Blake, want me to ask the old lady running this place where to find that book?” the blonde asked, pointing at the last book on the list of references that Blake had gotten from the librarian when they had begun the paper.

“I think that it’s in the restricted section, actually.” the brunette replied, pushing her chair back and placing her quill down, grateful for an excuse to get up and stretch her stiff muscles. “Let’s ask for permission first.”

After receiving the go-ahead from the librarian, Blake and Yang made their way to the restricted section.

“I’ve never been in here.” the blonde commented from behind Blake, and the brunette nodded silently in agreement as they made their way into the dusty shelves.

Glancing around, Blake could see no system of organization to the stacks, no alphabetical or topical order, which was beyond frustrating. How was she supposed to find anything? Who was in charge of this?

“Hey, Blake.” Yang’s familiar voice sounded from about ten feet behind her, and the brunette glanced back. Yang was knelt down, searching among the stacks of books. “Do you think they have any like- really _kinky_ books back here?”

A long moment passed where Blake wasn’t quite sure exactly what she had heard. Once she had figured it out, however, that didn’t clear anything up.

“What?” she asked. Honestly, how could she ever have expected Yang Xiao Long to take this project seriously?

“You know, like, sex books? Books about doing the nasty, but with magic?”

A mischievous grin had made its way onto Yang’s face and Blake rolled her eyes, turning back to face the way she had been walking.

“No, Yang, I don’t think they keep those kinds of books back here. I don’t even think they _have_ those kinds of books.” The brunette girl said, walking farther into the stacks, her eyes passing over books that looked positively evil, because she knew that information about the Gargoyle Rebellion of 1911 would not be in those books.

“No? No books on wizards doing the nasty?” Yang asked, rushing to catch up with Blake, who merely walked faster. “The hanky panky? The horizontal tango?”

“No, Yang.” the brunette insisted, struggling to keep the laugh that was bubbling up within her held back. It wasn’t her fault, Yang’s suggestions were _ridiculous_ and her smile was contagious.

“Aw, come on, Kitty-Cat!” Yang said, making her way in front of Blake and walking backwards. “You don’t think they have the Wizard’s Kama Sutra here?”

Blake couldn’t help herself, stopping in her tracks as a small chuckle escaped her, lifting a hand to her mouth. “No, what’s _wrong_ with you?”

Yang, however, didn’t respond, all laughter gone from her face as she stared at Blake with wide eyes.

 _Did I do something wrong?_ Blake wondered, one hand resting on one of the dusty shelves and the other slowly lowering from her mouth. _Did I offend her?_

The moment was long and more than a little bit awkward before Yang appeared to regain herself, a smile coming across her face again.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to make it weird. It’s just- I’ve never seen you laugh before and you looked extra pretty.”

Yang’s words took Blake aback. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she looked back at the blonde in surprise. Normal people might stutter or say something smooth back, but Blake simply fell silent, her wide amber eyes locked on Yang’s own lilac ones.

“Uh, sorry,” Yang apologized, looking embarrassed. “I guess we’d better work on this essay. I didn’t mean to make it weird or anything, my bad, I-”

Blake cut her off, finally finding the words she wanted to use. “Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? This weekend?”

A genuine, happy smile spread over Yang’s face. “What, like a date?”

“Yes.” Blake confirmed.

Yang winked. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
